The present invention relates to gimbals and has particular relation to two axis gimbals with a low moving mass (rotational inertia).
A tactical missile has a fairly small diameter, but must have a movable antenna at its nose to operate the radar, laser, or other sensing apparatus by which the missile steers itself. Any powered gimbal sufficiently powerful as to quickly rotate the antenna to the desired position will have a motor or motors so large as to consume an unacceptablly large portion of the cross section of the moving area, thereby leaving an inadequate area for the antenna itself, direction sensors, gyros, etc.